The Full Spa Treatment
by fiberkitty
Summary: Rosalie attends a work conference with fiance Royce, only to meet a sexy masseur who offers her a glimpse at a life she thought unavailable to her. He provides new meaning to the phrase "full spa treatment." Emmett x Rosalie AH, M.
1. Chapter 1

**The Full Spa Treatment was originally written for ninapolitan's I'm a cocktease contest.**

I do not own Twilight nor the WI Dells Kalahari where this story starts

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosie, be a good little girl and run off to the spa. Have them make you beautiful for our dinner tonight. We're meeting with my investors at seven in the Ivory Coast Lounge."

"Yes, dear."

I rolled my eyes the moment Royce's back was turned. His company sent us here to the middle of cold as fuck Wisconsin to meet with some investors. At least they put us up in a 1000 sq foot penthouse type suite that has all of our needs met. Truly, I could spend the day lounging around the indoor water park's lazy river if Royce would let me.

He however had other plans and wants me to be on his arm for every meeting. Apparently, having a trophy fiancee is his best way to get more money. Royce's father, Royce King Senior, had reminded me of my duty as his future daughter-in-law before we left.

"_Ms. Hale, as long as you wear my son's nine karat diamond band, you belong to King International. Remember that and act accordingly. You are my investment and I want you to act the part of the charming future wife. You will do everything and anything Royce asks of you. Your wardrobe is being provided to you by our personal shopper, Alice Brandon. If you do not act per my son's expectations, your parents will suddenly find that their business we've promised to buy on your wedding day will no longer have King International's backing. Our investors will pull out and leave them no choice but bankruptcy. Do you understand your position?"_

"_Yes, Father." The last time I'd called him 'Mr. King' I'd been backhanded. I had to spend over fifty dollars on special makeup to hide the bruising._

"_Good. Your clothes are packed in the limo. I want some fat checks on my desk come Monday morning when you return. The spa is at your disposal when Royce is not requiring your time and attentions. Now go."_

"_Yes, Father. Thank you for this vacation, Father."_

I watched Royce as he put on his Armani jacket. He was so handsome. We make a beautiful couple and one day we'll have our own gorgeous children running around. Our home won't be filled with love when he's home, but my children will have all of my heart and soul dedicated to a mother will be worth the emotional neglect from Royce.

"Rosalie, my mother's secretary has you booked for a facial, massage, and then time in the salon to have a manicure, pedicure, and your hair and makeup done. You're getting the resorts full spa treatment package. Take your dress with you and have them run the garment bag back up while you go to the Lounge to meet me. I will see you at seven sharp. If you arrive early, you may order a martini and sit at the bar until I am with you."

I walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss. It was easier this way. When the stress of this deal is over, my Royce will come back, won't he?

"That's a good girl. You like to dress nice for me, don't you Rosalie? Perhaps tomorrow we can go to the water park. I'd love to show you off in that new purple bikini. It matches your violet eyes so nicely. Remember, seven sharp. The staff is already aware that you need to be out of there by six fifty so you are on time. If you're late, Father will not be pleased."

I waited until he was left and then flopped back onto the bed. One day, he'll realize what I go through to look nice for him. Until that day occurs, I'll go enjoy the spa where they do it all for me.

I called the spa and asked when I was expected. The receptionist told me that there was staff set aside for me and my treatments would begin the moment I arrived. They were being paid to provide for my every whim. I hung up and grabbed my garment bag. The scarlet dress had a plunging neckline and the hem only went a few inches down my thighs. The dress was both a sign to the investors of what the Kings have and a reminder to me that I am their property.

The bar was on my way so I stopped there first. I would need a drink before spending hours with strangers primping and preening me. I sat down on the end and ordered my usual, a Heaven Sent. A drink featuring their special, Amarula. Cherry Brandy, Crème de Cocoa, and Amarula are mixed with milk and poured into a martini glass- sheer perfection.

The bartender smiled and when given my room number, immediately whipped up a second one, rimming the glass in chocolate shavings and edible gold. I was halfway through my second when a very large man sat beside me. I'm rather tall for a woman, pushing 5'11" but this man had to have been at least 6'5" and had a body that would put a body builder to shame but he wasn't scary. He had a teddy bear like quality to him. His hair was dark, curly, and his eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen once he turned to look at me. He was gorgeous in a rugged mama's boy type way.

"Hi, I'm Emmett and you are drinking the right martini. You are an angel. Where are you going after your drink?"

I couldn't help the slight blush that colored my cheeks. I turned to look at him fully. He was smiling, deep dimples popping in and out of his cheeks as he did so. Emmett was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman on earth. It was a nice feeling.

"Rosalie, the spa, and I'm not too sure of the state of my halo and wings."

He let out a laugh and ordered a jack and coke from the bartender who continued to shoot looks my way as he made the drink. When he brought it over, he also brought words of warning. "Emm, back off, she's with King and his _company_."

"That pompous fucktard? Hell, I gave him a workout this morning in the training room and he couldn't bench fifty before needing me to spot him like a girl. Not worried bro."

I tried to hide my smile and failing took a sip of my drink to cover it. At least while I had my massage I could think of Emmett's large hands and where I'd like him to be massaging. He'd fuel several of my naughty day dreams while I let Royce have his way with me.

"Well, Rosie, it's been certainly my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Emmett took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. I was frozen, lost in his blue eyes, as he kissed my knuckles. "I sincerely hope to see you again. If you're going to the spa, I recommend their reflexology massage. I hear it's one of the best you'll ever get." Emmett stood and leaned forward, his lips on my ear. "But while you're here with me, let me bring you what pleasure I can. How about a screaming orgasm?" I felt my panties become soaked at his words. No men were ever that forward with me.

Emmett leaned back and smirked slightly, his tongue sweeping across his lips. "Jasper, a screaming orgasm for the angel here." Emmett tossed a ten dollar bill down onto the bar and left without a backwards look at me.

I shifted on the barstool a few times and each movement made my panties tighten against my clit, furthering the wetness between my legs. Emmett was the opposite of Royce, large yet gentle instead of thin and cruel. But men like Emmett are always intimidated by me, they don't stick around. Even Royce never got to know me before he slid the ring on my finger.

I looked down at the rock on my hand. The death sentence to all my dreams. Few would look at me, at Rosalie Hale, former Miss New York, and see someone who wanted to be a car mechanic or better yet a car restorer. I enjoy getting under the hood and making an old car run again. My hands haven't done that in over a year now. Royce doesn't like my nails getting dinged up.

I could just imagine Emmett coming in from a day at the gym, apparently he's a trainer, and I'd come home from the shop. We'd make dinner together and after we'd work on making babies together. It wouldn't be a life draped in diamonds and pearls, but I can damn sure bet it would be happier than this.

But this is the life I always wanted. This is the life that will save my family's business and name. I've always been their golden girl, now I'll just have to retreat back into my ice queen persona. I can forget my dreams to save theirs.

The bartender, a California beach bum looking guy with his tan skin, blond hair, and gray eyes, brought me my new cocktail. "The staff knows all about you Ms. Hale. We're supposed to cater to your every whim. I'd expect we all will except for Emmett. He works because he enjoys the job, not because he needs it. If you come across him again, it would be in his best interest for you not to encourage his attention. He doesn't fall easy, but when he does, that's it for him. We all know who your fiance is, Ms. Hale. It would not be beneficial to you nor my good friend for you and he to have a secret tryst while on the resort property."

He thought I was going to fuck around with Emmett? Sure, thoughts of his hands on me was creating a lovely tingling sensation between my legs, one that wouldn't be released until my bath later tonight. I'd hear him saying 'screaming orgasm' over and over again tonight as I took care of myself.

"Jasper, was it?" He nodded to me. "Jasper, I thank you for your advice but I assure you I know how to take care of myself. It also looks like Emmett's a rather big boy," and I bet he's really big where it counts, "and knows better than to do anything but look. I'm quite aware of what King International's executive assistant discloses regarding how far male staff are to stay away from me when I'm not under the escort of my fiance."

I chugged my drink down, setting the glass on the bar more firmly than I'd intended. "I doubt Emmett and I will cross paths again as he works in the gym, is obviously just ending his day, and I'm just starting mine out at the spa. Please just add the drinks to our tab, I'm certain that Royce has one started. Thanks for the advice." I pulled a rather large bill out of my purse and slid it under my glass. "Thanks for the drink and please tell Emmett it was _my pleasure_ to meet him."

I left the bar, my heels clicking on the tile floor as I passed the water fountain and cages for the baby lions they bring for photo ops. My nose led me to the spa, fake lavender and vanilla permeated the air in a large radius. _It's better than sitting in on Royce's meeting, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Get over yourself and go enjoy spending his daddy's money._

The moment I walked in, the receptionist and stylists turned to me as if I had two heads. "Ms. Hale. I was told to just come down and bring my dress, that you would handle the rest." When no one spoke or even seemed capable of thought I tried again. "Which room should I go to first," I peeked at her employee name badge, "Jessica?"

Hearing her name seemed to have woken her out of her stupor. "Oh, um, yes. Mrs. King called and said for us to give you the full spa treatment. All you have to do is check off on this sheet what you want and we can fit in up to six treatments before your appointment."

She offered an animal print pen that had the resort name engraved on the side as well as a bright red clipboard with a tan sheet of paper. There were the usual main headings of massage, facial, pedicure, manicure, hair care, and make up application. I checked off the hot stone massage, aromatherapy facial for dry skin, manicure with polish, pedicure with polish, an intense hydration treatment for my hair, along with styling and then to have them do my make up.

Years of beauty pageants as well as being Royce's arm candy had taught me flawless application, but it was always nice to try a slightly different look. I had time for one additional treatment. Emmett's recommendation of the reflexology massage came to mind so I scanned the list for it. With the last check mark in place, I returned my sheet and was then ushered back to a lovely room shaded in tans and misty blue.

A woman brought me a glass of artesian well water and a soft velvet robe. There were slippers as well, and then a locker for my clothing. I was seated on a gray settee when I saw a person walk by, it couldn't be, could it? Tall, dark haired, well dressed in slacks and a dress shirt now instead of the company tshirt and shorts. Probably just a patron here for the GQ massage or facial. Hell, maybe Emmett came to get one after recommending the massage to me.

I made it through the facial and manicure without complaint. The hot stone massage however was another story. The technician was newer to that technique and she let the stones cool too long before applying them. I let it slide as really, I just wanted the night to be over. Tomorrow I'll laze around in the water, sit on Royce's lap when he dictates, and then we'll pack up to catch the late flight out of here for home. We'll return to our high rise loft, he'll throw me to the bed, spill his seed into me, and slap my ass and tell me to go shower before I ruin his sheets.

A quick shower, some Tylenol PM to help me sleep, and my birth control pill later will send me off to sleep as far away from him as possible on his king sized bed. Ha! A king sized bed for Royce King and his jester of a dick.

I had the pedicure done while I had my hair moisturizing treatment applied. The red polish matched my fingers as well as my dress. I would look well put together as always. After my polish dried and my hair was rinsed and up in a towel, they led me to a new door. There was a candle lit hallway once the door was opened, the walls painted a deep taupe. Instead of a solid floor, there were smooth river stones and water leading around a corner.

"What's this?"

The stylist just shrugged. "You masseur for reflexology suggested this route for you. Walk down that hallway and you'll find that the floor become solid soon enough. There's only one room at the end. You can't miss it Ms. Hale."

With a last look at my perfectly painted toes I stepped down into what was incredibly warm water. It felt like playing along the shore of the ocean in Waikiki, minus the sharp edges. After the door was closed behind me, I couldn't help but kick at the ankle deep water. The splash made me smile.

It was a little thing but it reminded me of happier times. A little girl and her father walking back from the cinema in Waikiki doing the zombie shuffle dance from Weekend at Bernie's Two. A little girl in a white sundress laughing at the dinner table as her grandmother told an embarrassing story of her father as a little boy. The little girl's mother looking at her father with a love that has since been lost behind all their fights over money.

The hallway had hewn logs up along the ceiling, almost like a lattice arbor. The only light came from a handful of sconces that were a tarnished bronze with a tribal sun relief cut into them. It was like walking through a river of time. Music was playing ahead, it sound like classic rock; the type of music you expect to hear on eighties stations. It was not the new age Asian inspired fluff they piped through the rest of the spa, I liked it.

The stones began to give way to marble flooring that was slightly textured to prevent slipping. A handhold was still provided in the form of a natural railing, another log like those on the ceiling, exactly as big around as my grip. As my hand slid along it I couldn't help but think of Emmett and if he was as big around as the wood.

A familiar tightening began deep within my cunt. I would need to get a new toy, one of larger proportions that I could pretend was the new star in all of my fantasies. 'Screaming Orgasm' is going to haunt my sexual activities for the rest of my life.

I walked up the slope and approached a long beaded doorway. I reached forward to part the curtain and stepped inside. There was a door on the right, no doubt one leading to the main hallway of the spa. Otherwise there were marble countertops matching the floor, stainless steel cabinets below, a sink, hand sanitizer, and a rather comfortable looking massage chair in black with a gray sheet draped over it.

There was another curtain behind the chair and I heard a man's voice say 'he'd be right out.' I shivered at the voice. The walk back here had made me feel so secluded, safely away from Royce and King International's rules. Here I was just Rosalie, another client. Hearing someone's voice brought me back to the world of money. I was only here because my future father-in-law demanded it.

I climbed up onto the chair and situated my robe over my lap as my legs slid down the silky sheet. I hadn't thought to put on underwear after my massage and was beginning to regret it. I wouldn't regret it long though.

Emmett walked out of the back room, four bottles of oil in his hands. He was in black slacks that were tight over the best ass I'd ever seen. It surpassed even the asses of Rugby players, it was that round and muscular. He had a white dress shirt on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There were celtic knot serpents down his arms, the heads just an inch above his wrists.

"I clean up nice, don't I?"

Emmett gave me a wink before setting his bottles down on a metal cart and rolling it over. "I'm glad you took my recommendation. I can assure you, this will be the highlight of your day."

This was going to be torture. My fiance was paying this god of a man to touch me and it was limited to my feet. I couldn't do anything but look at Emmett, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Don't worry Rosie. I will take good care of you. I would never hurt you and you'll leave me and my talented hands feeling limp and content."

Of that I had no doubt. His nickname for me was oddly comforting. Normally I hate being called anything but Rosalie.

"I know." My voice was husky. My pussy throbbed and he'd only talked about the massage I was going to get. Royce would get the fucking of a lifetime tonight as I pretended he was this hunk.

"Good, then you just sit back, relax, and let me work my magic. I've got a few questions before I start, I want to make sure that I _stimulate_ the right points for you."

We went over a quick intake form where he asked me about any ailments or aches and pains I may have. Turns out, I'm pretty healthy although he scoffed at my high heeled shoes. "You're tall enough Rosie-Posie, you don't need heels. Though I bet it would be nice to not bend to kiss a girl for once."

My mind drifted to thoughts of kissing Emmett. That glimpse of his tongue I'd seen earlier was not enough. I was watching him as he spoke in hopes of seeing it again. I wanted to suck on his tongue before pushing his head down my body to work my clit.

"Rose, you're not listening to me. There are some suggestions to aid in your benefits from the massage. Since I know you were here for the past several hours, we don't need to worry about food. I do have a small treat for you, after I'm finished working you over, to help your blood sugar stabilize. I can't have you fainting on me." Working over, fainting... someone up there in the fidelity department hates me. "Now in about an hour you need to drink two cups of something warm, not coffee though, it does awful things to your insides."

I jumped slightly as his hands rested on my ankles, easily encompassing them in his grasp. The heat traveled up my legs and made my clit beg for attention. "I bet I know of something you'd like to drink. It's not two cups worth, but it's definitely warm and just the right level of sweet and tangy."

His cum? I'd gladly suck him repeatedly tonight to get my two cups. I blushed and looked down at him. His dimples were hollowed in as he grinned up at me, his eyes sparkling. Yeah, he knew what I was thinking and I could almost guarantee I'd like it.

"The Lounge makes a wonderful chai that comes with a sourcream scone for dessert. What were you thinking of?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I couldn't believe the blatant flirting he was doing. Normally this type of behavior turned me off but from him, I just wanted more. No, I needed more. I was going to lock up each and every moment with him and save it for later.

"Rosey? I'm going to start your massage now. My touch will be very firm and I'll be stroking you with my thumbs. If it gets uncomfortable let me know."

I heard a bottle open and I looked down as he stared at my foot. He looked like he was torn between worshiping it and wanting to kiss it. Maybe both at the same time.

He slowly moved down my foot and back up again with his thumbs. He was right, so very firm. I could just imagine his fingers up inside of me, stroking more pleasurable spots.

Our eyes met and he smiled at me. "Don't you need to watch what you're doing?"

"I've been doing this a very long time. I can make you melt with my eyes closed."

I whimpered.

"Although, if I'm not being too forward, I'd much rather keep my eyes on your beautiful face. Age has just made you more beautiful Rosie."

"How would you know?"

I would remember having met him before. I searched my memory and couldn't find him anywhere. He's too imposing of a figure to be ignored.

"You were Miss New York, five years ago. I was in the audience, escorting my mother to a show. You had too much makeup on and too much of that hair stiffening stuff but you looked like a goddess. I thought you had to be cold-hearted and distant to be that beautiful."

I am, Emmett. You were right.

"But then you started speaking about how you volunteered in the Children's Hospital, reading to little kids. The image cracked and I could see the passionate person inside. Then they asked you about your guilty pleasure and you said watching football. I kinda fell in love. When they asked about a secret talent no one else knew about, you said..."

"That I can rebuild a carburetor in under an hour."

He smiled up at me and his thumbs moved in a circle just beneath the ball of my foot. The pressure was driving me mad, it felt so good but not good enough. He knew that I was more of a tomboy at heart and he didn't think it was a turn off.

"I sat at home that weekend after our flight, looking at the powder blue Chevy Chevelle sitting in my mom's garage. When Pops died, I inherited the car. It's been up on blocks for thirty years needing an overhaul. I couldn't bring myself to take her in to a shop when I knew that somewhere out there was a beautiful woman who could do a better job."

I shivered, he was talking about my dream life. "That's not my life anymore. I work in my fiance's father's office and plan their events."

"Don't tell me that you don't want that though. I saw your face when you even mentioned working on a car. That's still where your heart is."

Emmett's hands moved up to my ankles, squeezing gently. He let go to get a different oil and moved back to my feet. I didn't want our conversation to be over.

"Since you know so much about me, tell me about yourself. It's only fair."

He grinned again, his boyish charm shining through. Images of water fights with a hose, a white picket fence, and him playing football with our kids ran through my mind. Our kids? Rose, shake yourself out of it. He's not touchable.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy. I'm 29, just two years older than you are. I played college football until I hurt my knee. I went back to college and added a second degree atop my bachelors in exercise and sport science. I specialized in injury treatment and how to get people back on their feet. I didn't want to work in hospitals though. I found that the gym as a personal trainer was my best bet and then I used the rest of my skills in getting my certification in acupuncture and later in reflexology."

"I have six siblings, three brothers, two sisters. I'm the oldest and by far the best." He gave me another cheeky smile. "I love watching football and still play with my brothers when we're all together. My sisters all have kids they are running after so they don't play anymore. I can't wait to get married and have a family of my own one day. But that will involve having the right girl say yes." He looked up at me and winked.

"I one day want to settle down and get a job working with kids, maybe a gym teacher or work as a pediatric rehabilitation therapist."

He was hot and now I was beginning to feel for him. We have so much in common. I've never met anyone like him.

"That's amazing."

"My dreams or my hands?"

"Both."

His hands squeezed and slid up my ankles to my calves. "You should see what else my hands can do."

Emmett's stool slid closer to me so that he was seated near my arms. "May I have your hand?"

I offered up the hand closest to him and he kissed it before sliding my ring off. "Not good to wear jewelry when you have oils applied. They can damage the finish of the metal. If you want it back when I'm finished, I'll return it."

If I wanted it back? "I never wanted it in the first place. But I have to wear it."

Emmett wiped his hands off on a towel he kept on the tray. He moved the tray over and then rolled the stool so that he was near my head. Emmett reached down and pressed a button, lowering the massage chair so that we were eye to eye.

"Rosie, Rosalie. You are an intelligent, passionate, beautiful woman. The world is yours. You don't need to wear anything you don't want to."

No one had ever spoken to me like this. I let out a sigh when his hand rose and then settled on my cheek. He was awakening desires that were dangerous for the both of us.

"Emmett, I have to, you don't understand. My marriage will save my family's bank, my parents' dreams. I have to. I can smile and act the perfect wife for them."

He let out a short laugh and moved his hand to rest beneath my hair on the side of my neck. "Rose, a perfect wife is someone who fills a house with laughter and love. Someone who can talk about her dreams with her husband. A perfect wife is someone who can just as easily sit and drink cheap beer and eat pizza with her husband while watching a game as she can eat filet mignon at a five star restaurant."

His voice was soft. His lips looked even softer. I reached up the arm he'd just been holding and crashed his lips down against mine. I would take the memory of his kiss to the grave.

Emmett's mouth was hot, nearly burning me with the intensity of his kiss. Our lips came together like a crash of thunder, his tongue in my mouth immediately. His hand moved to the back of my neck, sealing our mouths together with a gentle pressure as he cupped my whole head in one hand.

Our tongues mated, thrusting together. My heart wanted to burst. Here was this amazing man and I couldn't have him for more than this.

His hand slid down my neck and beneath my robe. Emmett repeated the massage on my breasts, squeezing and pulling the generous mound until my nipples were hard. He kissed down my neck and gently bit down on my nipple, making me moan.

I reached down and grasped his hand, our fingers intertwined. I pressed his hand against my wet pussy and he gasped.

"You shave."

I giggled and shook my head. "No. I wax."

It was his turn to groan as his fingers slipped between my folds, stroking my clit just once. Alternating electricity and fire ran through my body at his touch, yearning left behind when his hand moved atop my robe. I whined and opened my eyes.

"I can't. Not unless you're mine."

I was his mind, soul, and heart. Only my body would belong to Royce. Everything else was signed over to this man I'd just met three hours ago in the bar.

Emmett kissed me softly, his lips closed. "I have been in love with you too long to treat you like you're just a cheap fuck."

"That's all we can have, just this one time."

He was quiet for a moment. "Rosie, if your parents had the money, would you still marry that reject?"

I shook my head. As long as they had the money, they'd be fine. It would be a dream come true.

"My uncle is Carlisle Cullen. You know, the guy who created that new vaccine against the common cold? He's got more millions than he knows what to do with. I'm sure he'd be glad to help if you were to, I don't know, volunteer your time at his hospital working in pediatrics?"

"And then?"

His hands slid under the opening in my robe, going behind my back. "Then I deliver on the screaming orgasm I promised you. When you can walk again, we'll get married, here at the hotel while you hold a baby lion or kangaroo, and then we'll do naughty things to each other on the lazy river, hidden beneath a large towel. I can't promise you a life of luxury like King does, but I can promise to treat you like a queen."

He turned and looked at a clock. "You've gotta get going if you're going back to him. My car's out front, you can't miss it. If you decide you want out and want to come with me, you just run out the main lobby doors, and I'll be there."

Emmett kissed my forehead and then stood up, walking into the back room. I closed my eyes, willing away tears. I couldn't go out with red eyes.

I pulled my robe closed and reached for my ring. With regret, I walked out the door to the hallway and down to the front desk. Jessica led me to a dressing room where I put on my dress and then was sat down in front of a large mirror.

Lauren and Angela, two stylists, fixed my hair back in waves and did my makeup. I looked like a pinup girl when they finished. Nude eyeshadow, smokey eyeliner, heavy mascara, and sinfully red lipstick.

I fastened the four inch heels with the buckle around my ankle, thanked all the staff and then filled out my form with how much to tip the staff. I marked to give Emmett an extra hundred atop the usual split and left with a smile. I could keep this as a happy memory. Somewhere, Emmett wanted me. I could live in an imaginary world where he loved me and we had a life together.

My heels clacked on the tile as I walked back to the restaurant. The grandfather clock in the entrance struck seven as I approached. I'd be late to meet Royce. The hostess came up to greet me and I looked into the restaurant where Royce was laughing with several men. I turned and looked at the main doors, just two hundred feet to my right.

I took a breath and pulled out my cellphone. With one last look at the diamond, I slid it down my finger. The hostess looked at me with confusion. I glanced at her badge, partially covered with her thick curls.

"Nina, can you deliver these to the King party. I have to be somewhere else."

I turned without waiting for a response and started running as fast as my heels would allow. I paused at the door, saw Royce stepping out of the restaurant looking at me. The revolving door came back around and I stepped inside, walking through. A large Jeep was waiting in the pull through where guests park to unload their luggage.

Walking outside, I suddenly felt lost. I was leaving behind everything I've ever known. Then the door of the Jeep opened and I saw bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile. A hand reached over the seat and clasped my hand when I reached up.

I couldn't remember walking to the Jeep, I was lost in Emmett's eyes. My shoes barely touched the step as he hauled me up in. "I'm so glad you came."

"I haven't come yet."

Emmett smiled and kissed me softly. "The front seat isn't good for providing screaming orgasms, I don't fit beneath the dash. Let me get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Emmett POV**

I cleaned up my room after Rosalie left and pleaded to anyone looking down on me that she'd choose to come with me. I had a massage to do in one of the other rooms, finished that up as quickly as possible, three or four minutes under time but Jamie was already asleep. She said that I turned her to putty and was usually asleep by the time her forty five minutes were up.

I clocked out from the office at six thirty, ran by the employee lounge and changed into jeans and a tee with a button down over it. I quickly grabbed a bottle of some spray gel gunk that Jasper kept in his locker and put a few sprays into my curls, running my fingers through them a bit. I didn't have any appointments until next Wednesday and I had already taken off Monday from the gym for my birthday. If I called in for Tuesday, it wouldn't cause any problems.

The trinket shop had a tray of gold bands with a rainbow of semi-precious gemstones set into them. I remembered the feel of her hand in mine and had handled her ring so I knew that she was around a seven or eight in ring size. I split the difference, going for the seven and a half.

Running to the Jeep with my purchase in my pocket, I quickly grabbed a trash bag from the back and started cleaning out the garbage that had gathered on the front floorboards, including a pair or two of my ex's panties that were still in the backseat from a camping trip last summer. I wiped down the dash and ran the hand held vacuum over the seats before returning it to the trunk. I even gave the car a quick spray of cologne before putting the bottle back in my gym bag.

I climbed up in behind the wheel when I deemed the beast was clean enough. Maneuvering the parking lot at seven in the evening was a bitch with all the clients coming in for the night. I pulled up under the fifteen minute parking awning and tried to will Rosalie to walk through the door. I could see the lighted entrance to the Ivory Coast Lounge, the hostess standing beyond the water fountain.

At seven oh one, the goddess appeared. Immediately, the song Lady in Red began to play through my mind and my cock had to be nudged to the side for comfort. I couldn't see the specifics, but that red dress and her long golden hair were the stuff dreams are made of. Wet dreams that is.

She moved, looking towards me, I believe. My heart was pounding in my chest. _Please, Rosie-Posie, for yourself, for us, for me. _

There were one hundred and forty seven feet between us. I could cross it in a manner of seconds if it were my decision. But this has to be up to the woman who has held my heart all these years. Two minutes passed and she still hadn't left. I started the engine, planning to leave alone.

"Who are you kidding, McCarty? She's out of your league. Take those memories of her in your room, wrap them up in... Oh fuck!"

I stopped berating myself the moment I saw my goddess running across the tile to the revolving door. She slowed to a walk as she approached. I'd never seen someone look so lost in my entire life. I would protect her, make her world right again.

I quickly flicked the heat up higher and reached across the passenger seat, popping open the door. I couldn't help the goofy smile I had to have been giving her. I held my hand down to her and she grasped it, allowing me to help her climb up and in.

"I'm so glad you came." I wasn't even letting her sit fully down before trying to reassure her that I wanted her here with me.

"I haven't come yet."

Her voice was a low purr as she reminded me of my earlier promise about the screaming orgasm. My dick twitched in my pants. _Down boy._ I gave her a smile, letting her know that I knew, and then kissed her softly.

I pulled out the box of truffles she'd forgotten when she left the spa. She hadn't eaten dinner, obviously, and I didn't know exactly when we'd get to eat. I wasn't going to have our first meal be a drive thru.

"You forgot your treat in the spa. Enjoy those on the drive. Besides, the front seat isn't good for providing screaming orgasms, I don't fit beneath the dash. Let me get you home."

Rosalie fastened the seat belt, well harness really, and then looked at me wide-eyed. "Emmett, I can't go to your home. Royce knows I left. His father will have your name and address within minutes. Royce will be there shortly after."

I pulled out of the lot and started down the winding road past the indoor theme park and cinema, down to Highway 12. I took the ramp onto the interstate and pulled off a few exits down the way. Rosalie looked at me when I pulled into Paul Bunyan's restaurant.

"Well, I can't take you home, so we're going to have some food while we throw the Scooby Doo wannabe off our trail. I'm a rather big boy and need a substantial amount of food to think on."

I hopped down from my seat and jogged around to her door, opening it as she released herself from the harness. I reached up for her and she let me lower her down, sliding against my body as she went. Her height and those heels put her right at kissing level. Taking advantage of the giant blue ox shielding us from the road, I slid my hands down from under her arms where I'd held her as she lowered, all the way down to the top swell of her ass, just below the small of her back.

Her lips met mine and I knew that this had to be a dream. The goddess of all my dreams was here, in my arms, kissing me. I whispered, "Pinch me," against her lips and she complied, her hands going around my sides to grab my ass and squeezed with both hands. Her squeeze brought not-so-little Emmett out of his slumber to press against Rosalie's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure I'm..." _Still sleeping_ is how I'd planned to finish that statement but my girl had other plans. Rosalie took the opportunity while I was speaking to slip her tongue into my mouth. She tasted of chocolate and lipstick. I rather liked the combination. If I still have a job by the time that fucktard is done with my manager, I'll have to keep Rosie-Posie well supplied in truffles.

Once Rosie released my ass from her well manicured hands, I led us into the restaurant where the hostess just waved to the back and said she'd bring out our food. I may be something of a regular here. Rose sat opposite of me, looking quite out of place on the wooden plank bench with roll of paper towels in the center as napkins.

We avoided the big elephant in the room, her ex-fiance probably wanting to murder me, and talked about how much she enjoyed the massage and kissing me. I coaxed out of her the dreams she had of running her own classic car restoration business and she talked to me about my hopes of becoming a gym teacher for little kids. As she spoke, my wheels kept turning about our future. Then, over a shared serving of hot apple pie with two scoops of ice cream, I pulled out the ring.

"Rosalie, I know this isn't anything compared to the rock you had from that dickwad you were engaged to, and I know I can't offer you millions of dollars and a life of designer clothes and weekly trips to the spa. But I can offer you love, friendship, a life of reaching for your dreams, not watching them fade away while you sit in on a board meeting, and screaming orgasms until our neighbors beg us to go to sleep. Rosie, will you marry me?"

I watched as her violet eyes filled with tears and she lunged across the table to me, spilling the pitcher of sweet tea into her lap. She yelped and jumped back, coming around the table to me, her dress dripping tea. I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled our bodies flush together.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She nodded before kissing me, the flavor of apple pie mixed with her natural Rosalie taste going straight to my cock. I had to have her, soon. Our tongues pushed roughly against each other as if she was trying to consume me. It felt like our time was running out before it started.

I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against hers as I panted. When I could breathe again, I reached into my back pocket for my wallet and fished two twenties out of it. I waved to our waitress, and dropped the bills onto the table and went out to the jeep. I hoisted her up and in, ran to the back and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of my gym shorts for her. They wouldn't be much warmer than her dress but at least she'd be dry. We'd stop in Madison for some jeans, a shirt, and a coat for her on my way to Uncle Carlisle's for the money.

I tossed the clothes to her and told her I'd pull over for to change soon. I buckled myself in and pulled the Jeep out of the lot and down the side road until I found a pull off into the forest for a scenic overview of the river. Rosalie turned to kneel on the seat and without a word of warning, peeled her dress up over her head. Her lacy bits were even in red.

_Fuck me. _I'm so screwed. Little Em was about to bust a nut just from looking.

"Fucking you was part of the plan. I'm ready for that screaming orgasm you promised."

I said that aloud? This woman is bad for my mental filter. _I have one to begin with? _Shut up, little Emmett.

I looked down at the floorboard. Nope, still no way in hell I was gonna fit.

"Uh babe, as much as I'd love to fit beneath the dash and explore just how little those lace," she turned to show me that it was thong with the whale tail decorated with a ribbon bow at the top, "oh fuck, those lace panties cover, I uh.... Yeah, no way I'm gonna fit."

She stood, bending at the waist as she held onto the headrest of the seat. "Then unzip your pants, and scoot your ass over into my seat. I'm pretty sure that I can fit on your lap."

Me... Jeep... her... lap... oh my fucking god. I love this woman. "I love you."

She let out a husky giggle and whispered "I know you do. That's why I chose you."

I popped my belt free, unzipped my jeans, and little Emm popped through opening. Rose smiled and moved back so I could climb into her seat. I pulled my jeans off, leaving them on the floor as I crossed over the center console. The moment my ass hit the seat, she was straddling my thighs, only a thin layer of lace parting my cock and her pussy. She pulled the pins out of her hair, the movement pushing her full breasts right into my face.

Who was I to resist such a lovely offering? I kissed and nipped at the tops of her breasts, lapped at the valley of her cleavage, as she whimpered above me. I reached into the cup of her bra and liberated one of her tits so that I could tease the nipple. It was already hard and reaching toward my lips as let my tongue circle the areola, the deep pink flushing darker as my lips closed around it.

Rose groaned and tossed her head back, the ends of her hair tickling my knees. She suddenly thrust her crotch against mine and I bit down on her nipple, making her yelp. Rose's panties were damp and hot where they were touching my cock. I lifted my hips, increasing the friction between our bodies and she began to grind against me.

"Ah ah ah, Rosie-posie. I promised _you_ the screaming orgasm."

I licked up her breast to her neck and then to her ear, tracing the outer edge with my tongue. I moved my index finger along her slit, carefully avoiding her clit despite her rapid arching to try and get my hand where she wanted. My tongue teased the inside of her ear with rapid flicks, making her whimper.

Moving the lace aside, I let my thumb brush her clit. When her eyes closed and her head fell forward against mine, I slid two fingers up into her pussy. She was hot, tight, and so very wet. _Just hold on, Little Emm. You'll get your turn._ My cock was twitching against our stomachs, wanting to be where my fingers were.

Circling her clit in a slow rhythm, I waited until she was fucking herself on my fingers before adding a third and working her to a frenzy. "Do you want more, baby? Do you want me to make you cum? I want to hear you screaming for me."

"Oh God! Yes, please, Emm, more."

I removed my hand and reached to the side of her panties and ripped the lace down the seam. After I repeated the motion on the other side and tossed the ruined lace to the backseat, I replaced my fingers up inside of her. I moved to get my pinkie up in side of her, the tip of my thumb just barely connecting with her clit. I was thrusting my fingers up into her and then withdrawing quickly. I could tell she was getting close by the pants and groans she made against my neck, her parted lips on my skin made me shiver.

My other hand joined the first, my left hand rolling her clit between two fingers while I tucked my thumb into my palm and slowly eased into her. Rose let out a loud moan and began to fuck herself on my hand, taking me a little further each time. The moment came when she stretched just a little further, and my whole hand slid within.

"Fuck, Rosie, so hot. Do you like having my whole hand inside you? Just wait till you cum and I fuck you. If you can take my hand, you might be able to handle my cock."

I flexed my hand within her, my knuckles working against the walls of her pussy.

"Emmett, there, right there. Don't stop!" Her pussy started to clench down around me in time with her cries. "There. Please. Please. Emm. Oh fuck! I love you!"

She screamed out the last bit as she came around my hand, forcing me out of her. I continued to stroke her clit slowly as she relaxed against my chest, waiting until her shudders stopped before I brought my hand up to taste the proof of her arousal.

"Damn, baby, you taste divine. I can't wait to get you on a bed so I can go down on you."

She whimpered, her face buried in my neck, a sheen of sweat on all of her exposed skin. I wiped my hands off on the dress fabric that she'd discarded on my dash and then stroked them up and down her back. Rosalie Hale agreed to marry me. She's going to be my wife.

"Emmett, please take me."

I reached around her to the glove compartment but the box of condoms I kept in there was missing, a note from Jasper reading _I.O.U._ in its place. "I can't, Rosalie. I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill and you're my fiance. I'm clean, Royce and I always used protection. He didn't know I was on the pill. What about you?"

"Condoms are a must. No glove, no love. Let me check my gym bag. Until we're married, gotta be wrapped up."

She nodded and let out sigh. When I started to shift her off of my lap, she smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Emm, it'll take at least two weeks for a license and planning a wedding. Mr. King will have found out by then and try to put a stop to it. Why don't we just drive to the airport, fly to Vegas, and get married first thing in the morning?"

That was good enough for me and I pulled her hips flush against mine. Her hand went between us and positioned my cock at her entrance and then she lowered down onto me. I bit my lip to keep from blowing my load immediately.

Rose's hands moved to my shoulders as she carefully rose up and then pushed back down onto my cock. I flexed my hips, pushing up into her as she came down. This was so much better than the women I'd tried to fall for, using sex as a way to turn my heart in their direction. It was hard and it was going to be fast, but it didn't stop the emotion behind it. My heart has been at her feet since the day I saw her. Now she is willingly holding it in her hands. My heart, that is. My cock is mercifully buried in her hot, wet, pussy.

Rosalie kissed me softly, having reached one climax and now having me inside of her seemed to have relaxed her need from me. Her lips moved against mine with just the slightest of pressure. I parted her lips with my tongue, rejoicing as hers came to meet mine. My hands gripped her hips and I pulled her harder against me so that it wasn't so much thrusting as just rocking together.

She moaned into my mouth as I thrust my tongue at the same time as my cock. I pulled back and smirked. She obviously hadn't had any proper attention. I released my pressure on her hips and once I ensured she was keeping us in rhythm, I moved to her bra which was pushed beneath her tits. With a hard pull, the lace beside the hooks tore. I tossed it to join what was left of her panties in the back and buried my face between the warm mounds of flesh.

They were perfect, a surgeon couldn't have designed a better pair than hers. They overflowed my hands just enough, and once the nipples were hard, they were the perfect size for my mouth. I repeated the massage I'd given her earlier, making sure to not miss a spot. Rosie slowly leaned back as I kneaded her breasts until she was reclined with her shoulders on the dash.

"Finger yourself for me, Rosalie. I wanna hear you scream again."

She brought one red tipped finger to her mouth and I watched her tongue wrap around it. Fuck. Little Emm surged within her at the sight. My eyes were fixed on her fingers as they made a slow journey down her chest, over her satiny smooth stomach, past her bare mound and she buried two fingers just inside her slit. Her other hand was holding onto the "oh shit" handle above the door. Now if they just put one in the middle, she could use them as leverage for bouncing on my cock. Maybe a custom install is needed.

The change in angle plus her fingers on her clit were enough to set Rosie off again, her pussy milking me as she came. I had to grit my teeth to avoid falling over the edge with her. My hands trailed down to her hips and I moved her hips against me, keeping our rhythm until she sat up on me, pushing me deeper.

We were fogging up the windows with as cold as it was outside. I wiped off a spot of the passenger window and looked outside. Still alone in the pull off. Good.

When her pussy was just barely clinging to the head of my cock, I moved back, withdrawing from her. Rosalie growled and I smiled, reaching down to lay the seat back. I pulled her down to me, twisting as we went, the hard door handle hitting me in the back.

With Rosie lying there naked in my Jeep, at the edge of the Wisconsin woods, I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars for her. She smiled up at me and parted her legs, her feet hooking onto the dash on either side of me. Her fingers were cold compared to her pussy and my cock jerked in her palm as she stroked me.

"I want you to cum in me, Emmett. I want to hear _you_ scream this time."

Her hand tugged at my shaft, her thumbnail teasing me as she smeared precum and her sticky juices over the head of my cock. I carefully lowered myself down onto her, my hands gripping the back seat on either side of the headrest of her seat. She held my cock against her and I gave her each inch slowly until she grabbed my ass, forcing all of me into her.

Her hands were never still, tracing my abs, teasing my nipples with a flick or pinch, moving to scratch my back. I was in a push-up position, my hips flexing to thrust my cock into her. I lowered my hips, changing my angle, and that's when I found the magic spot. She began to moan with each thrust, her eyes locked on mine when she could focus at all.

I could feel my balls tighten, staving off my own release was going to be impossible this time. _Just a little more. Make her cry out your name again_.

I tipped my head, nipping at her lower lip, kissing along her jaw before my lips parted over the soft skin of Rosalie's shoulder. She let out a whine when my tongue traced the hard line of her collarbone. When I bit down, she shuddered and then tightened around me. Her legs crossed behind me, holding me to her, and I let go. My whole body shook as my cock exploded. It felt like I had never cum before, like she was my first.

The sound I made was somewhere between sob, grunt, and moan as I filled her with jet after jet of cum. I was left completely spent. The moment her legs lowered, I moved one leg outside of hers to brace myself on the seat.

I vaguely registered her whispering as she stroked my face and shoulders. When my heart returned to normal, I rose up off of her and kissed her gently, brushing my nose against hers as I leaned back. She smiled and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Let's go get ourselves married."

* * *

_**One month later...**_

What my Rosie wants, Rosie gets. She tossed on my extra clothes and we hit the mall on our way into Madison. We each bought a few pairs of jeans and some shirts on Daddy Warbucks, er... umm. Daddy King's money. She bought a simple white cotton dress, and I bought a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt for our wedding and then it was off to the airport.

While I bought our tickets to Vegas using my tip money from the week, Rosie used her King family credit card to buy two tickets back to New York. Assuming he'd be watching his credit card purchases, and her card hadn't been cancelled yet, it was a good bet that he was waiting for a fuck up like "this one." While Royce was on his way to New York to find his Rosalie, she was in Vegas, marrying me.

Coming home from our quickie wedding, we'd stopped by Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's where we explained the situation. They were glad to help out Rosalie's parents, stating it was a wedding gift, and they made Rosalie feel like one of the family. Edward and his wife Bella were over for Sunday supper when we had arrived. They welcomed Rosie to the family as well. Edward had his own way, promptly asking us if we were going to have children. He's following in his father's footsteps as a physician, although Edward's path is in obstetrics and gynecology.

Royce had in fact gotten my information from the manager after several calls from King International. There were a number of messages on my answering machine demanding that Rosalie return home and end this nonsense. She giggled as we listened to them, full out hysterics when Royce said he would take her back if she came home to him. I had her bent over the kitchen counter and we fucked as she called to her voice mail service and listened to the ones he'd left there.

That brings us to now. Jasper has his accreditation from one of those online churches where you to can become a minister just by filling out your name and email address. He's wearing a black suit jacket over his swimming trunks, my family is here, as are Rosalie's parents. We're all at the top of the biggest water slide the Kalahari has in the indoor water park. We were already legally husband and wife, but we wanted to do some sort of celebration with our families and friends.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Show us how it's done."

I smiled at Jasper who had his arm around a friend of Rose's who had flown back with her parents last week. Alice had come to the resort with us for drinks after I got off work one night and she took one look at Jasper, and that was that. She walked right up to him, grabbed his tie and yanked him over the bar for a kiss.

"You're going to marry me one day."

Jasper just gave her one of his cocky smirks and said "Yes, ma'am." before handing her the bill for the drinks. Still on Mr. King's payroll, she handed the Jazz-man her corporate credit card and told him to bill it as a business dinner. They've been inseparable ever since.

Rose's hands on my face broke me from my musings. She was looking up at me, her white and silver skirted bikini leaving very little to the imagination. We were both barefoot so I had a few inches on her and leaned down to close the distance between us. Her hair was softer, in gentle waves, and her makeup much softer than before, showing the glow to her skin and natural pink hue to her cheeks.

"I love you, Rosalie McCarty."

Rosie's lips were soft against mine and quickly parted as she stroked her tongue across my lips. I opened to her and slid my fingers back to cup the back of her head. Jasper let out a loud wolf-whistle and her father cleared his throat. I released her lips with a chaste kiss and pulled back to gaze on my bride's face.

Alice and Jasper steadied the specially ordered raft that we had "Taking the Plunge" painted onto the sides, and we climbed in. Rosie settled in between my legs grasping the rings which were painted a bright gold, like wedding rings. I held onto one of the side rings and grabbed her around the waist with my other arm.

Jasper gave us a shove and off we went. Rosalie screamed the whole way down and me, I was enjoying the view over her shoulder at her boobs. That bikini top holding them up had turned completely see through after the first splash of water.

Alice was at the bottom holding a white and silver robe thingie out to Rosalie. "Here, I thought you'd need this." Her eyes slowly lowered to just past Rosie's neck and back up. Rose looked down and gasped before putting the cover up on.

She elbowed me when she saw me ogling her. "Hey! I'm your husband, I'm allowed to."

* * *

_Six years later..._

"Dad, is Mommy ready to go?"

I looked down are Jestin, our five year old son. He's in kindergarten now but as big as most third graders. He was carrying his Thomas the train pillow out to the SUV Rose had purchased last year. We were taking him to play with Bella and Edward's kids and have a weekend away as a babymoon. Rose is due in three weeks, so we wanted to have a weekend away while we can.

I heard the door shut and turned to see my beautiful pregnant wife locking up. I got Jestin's bag into the trunk and plopped him into his booster seat when I heard Rose yell, "Emmett!"

My heart stopped, worried about the baby. I spun on my heel and saw her staring, white as a ghost, at no one other than Royce King. Rosie took a deep breath and then marched right up to Royce.

"I have a good life here, better than you ever could have offered me. Why don't you go back under your rock, Royce? You're not wanted here."

While she was staring him down and he was floundering for a response, I walked over, measuring my paces. Rosalie owned her own restoration shop and was used to handling men who underestimated her. And then he said something he really, really, really shouldn't have.

"Are either one of these brats," he paused to point towards Jestin and to Rosie's stomach, "his or do they belong to one of your rich lovers so you can afford this dump?"

I abstain from violence. I don't like to use my size to make my point. But, no one will ever argue that he didn't deserve what was coming. I didn't realize what my arm was doing until the muscle released and my fist connected with his nose. The crunch was loud and made both Rosie and I cringe.

"Yay, Dad! You broke his effen nose!"

"Jestin Michael McCarty, don't you use that kind of language!"

Rosie stepped over Royce who was laying on the ground, holding his nose and blood poured down his face. She was halfway to the car as our son argued with her.

"But Mom, I didn't say it, I just said 'effen.' It's not like I said the bad words you do when you can't get the car to fix right."

Yes, he's my boy alright.


End file.
